A Lost Thought
by Kashi-kunandIchii-kun
Summary: A change in events, lead Ichigo into a different world by two sisters, along with Urahara. Aneko and her twin sister Nori, are here to change their lives. Oringinal character's with either Urhara or Ichigo
1. The encounter

Chapter One

"Today class…." The teacher always started out, the rest of her words blurring and fading away to the class. This class period seemed different though, like the orange haired kid, sitting next to the empty desk staring out of the window, hoping the day would just get over. But he didn't realize that that day was going to be one of the longest days before summer break started.

The door to the room slid open, two girls stepped in. A tall girl, wearing a black skirt with the gray uniform top, like all the other girls were wearing. A dark rusty red tie hung loosely around her neck, along with a kaki shaded jacket over top. Her eyes searched the room, looking every one in the eye except for that one orange haired kid looking at something interesting out the window. The girl moved her long blood red hair out of her face, showing a smile. The teacher turned to the two of them.

"Ah, you two the new students..?" She asked, placing the piece of writing chalk on the ledge of the chalkboard. The tall girl nodded the other one didn't bother to move. "Well…. Introduce yourselves." She handed the tall girl a piece of chalk that was on her desk, it was unused, making it seem like the student only used it when new ones came in. She wrote her name neatly on the bored placing the chalk on the desk where it came from.

"Sheika, Aneko" she said, "and this is my sister Sheika, Nori." She said motioning to her sister. Her hair was a lot shorter and less red; it was almost at the point that it was a pink, tied back with a yellow ribbon. Unlike her sister, Aneko, she wore the normal school out fit with no accessories. Nori was several inches shorter then her sister, and wasn't looking at any one in particular.

"Well, nice of you to join us, Aneko, Nori. One of you can take the seat next to Kurosaki Ichigo, and the other can take a seat next to Inoue Orhime." She pointed to the only to seats in the room, both near an orange haired person. Aneko took the first step walking gracefully to the desk next to the guy. Nori followed close behind stopping to take a quick look at that guy, Ichigo, then continued to walk to the other seat.

'_What's wrong Nori..?'_ Aneko thought to her sister.

'_That's the guy.'_ Nori thought back.

'_Thanks for pointing out the obvious. He's the only guy in this whole school with orange hair, along with her,' _Aneko looked past Ichigo to Orhime, watching her off in dream land too. _'You think, they're thinking the same thing..?'_

Nori glanced out of the corner of her eye at the girl, and then looked the other way at the guy. She looked closely in his eyes, trying to read them. _'Nothing there… useless to try harder.' _

Aneko sighed slumping over in her chair and resting her chin in her right hand and twirling a pen in the other. '_You're the one that's useless.'_ She locked the line between herself and her sister.

Twins sometimes had that ability; well these sisters were in fact twins. Telepathic twins, which can only talk to each other if they wanted to, in other words they can drop the line –wave- any time they wanted. Aneko looking like the older of the two, but not by much though. Nori just looked less -how to say it- a people person and less intact with what was happening.

Ichigo looked away from the window. Finally noticing the two new girls in class, he looked over to what used to be an empty seat, to meet the eyes of the new girl.

"Hi Ichigo!" Aneko said politely. "I'm Aneko, I've just moved to this school with my sister." His eyes widened for some reason. Maybe he recognized her, or maybe he was surprised to see someone in that seat other then someone he was used to. He didn't say anything though, not even a nod, he just started at her. The quickly went back to looking out the window.

A smirk crept onto Aneko's lips, watching his reaction of her being here. She laughed to herself, facing the front of the class once again. Her eyes set on something other then the teacher or the chalk board.

The arms of the numbered circle moved slower and slower as each second past. The seconds growing longer, lasting forever. The sun stapled in the sky, rolling over ever hour trying to get to the other side of the bed, so it can rest. Not even the window could catch a glimpse of what was happening in Aneko's and Nori's mind. Even though their eyes were wide open, even though they still let out gasps of air, they were in a total different mind world, like Ichigo was looking out the window, but their bodies actually moved every once in awhile. Recording every little thing that moved in the room. Every sound that was softer then a breath to the loudest sounds of a bomb.

The night was silent, no vehicles moving past, not anywhere. Not even a single a person near the road. Although it seemed like a good night, something stirred, something felt wrong about that night. A house dimly lit, the only one standing out brightly through the whole neighborhood.

"Damnit…" The boy said looking out the window. "Why isn't she back yet..? She usually comes back before dark..." He stumbled around his room. Sliding open the empty closet to find clothes folded along with sheets and a pillow. "What's this….?" He questioned, seeing a note underneath the folded objects. He read the note, not making any since at all. He sat down on his bed, forehead resting on his palm of his hand. "Damnit Rukia.." he said. "You had to leave something so confusing…" He looked up realizing the room was quite. "Kon? Where are you..?" he asked his empty room. No response or any movement, but then mumbling coming from underneath his bed. He bent over, looking under his bed to find a dark yellow stuffed tiger. "Kon…what are you doing down here, and where is Rukia..?" He reached out and grabbed the creature, ripping off the sliver duct tape covering the stuffed animal's mouth.

"Neee-san!!!!" the thing blurted out and soon as he was freed from the evil duct tape. "Nee-san!!! You read the note she left right Ichigo!?"

"Yeah, it didn't make any sense…why were you tape to my bed…?"

"Not the point!!! Nee-san said something about leaving and then she found me spying on her!! And told me not to tell!!"

"The tell me damn it!! Where's Rukia?!" he said.

"How should I know?! I've been under the bed!!"

"Kon, your no help!!" Ichigo stuffed his hand into Kon's mouth grabbing a green pill, and swallowing it himself. His body split in half one visible like always, but his face's expression changed quickly, and was oddly happy from his other expression. The other one, not see able to a normal human's eye. "Kon you stay here, and keep out of trouble!"

Meanwhile, on the empty street, the sound of foot steps clicked along the cement path way, but soon stopped. The girl Ichigo had been looking for, standing in the middle of the side walk, looked up to the sky, to see four people looking down at her.

"Well, Rukia we found you at last," The red haired one, with the scanner goggles said.

"Renji," she said startled. She looked over at the others, but they were gone. Little did she know one of the other three were behind her.

"You know Rukia…." A voice whispered to Rukia's ear. "It's against the rules….to give a human your powers..." Rukia turned around quickly to find no one there.

"We will find him, if you lead us to him or not," the same voice called, only louder this time. "But for now, we will leave it up to Renji, and if he doesn't finish the job, the fourteenth squad eventually will." The voice vanished from her ears, seeing Renji walk closer to her.

Blood was spilt, from various people. But in the end, Rukia disappeared along with the four unknown people. Leaving behind, half dead Shinigami., blood pooled around him. Zanpakuto cut in half. Lying helplessly on the ground.

"Heh, he's dead for sure sister…" A girl said licking her lips from all the blood spilt. "No way could he survive those blows by, Captain Byakuya, no way, no way at all."

"Chill Nori," The other girl said. "He's not dead yet and look, someone's coming, another human..? She pointed out the guy walking along the road holding an umbrella as the sky cried out. A stripped hat was all that was seen from above the umbrella.

Nori's eye started to twitch. "He's supposed to-!" her loud angry shout was stopped by her sisters hand.

"We'll come back, just keep your mouth shut till then," she said. "He knows that we're here; don't want to make it clear what our mission is to him." Nori shut her mouth, knowing that her sister was right. Aneko removed her hand from Nori's mouth. "Let's go and tomorrow we'll do some sneaking around." Nori sighed disappearing with her sister, letting the orange haired boy live for that day and who ever was helping him.


	2. Aneko's Day

Chapter 2 –Aneko-

Today was the special day, walking around school, zoning out it class. She didn't have to really do anything; she'd only be in the real world for a couple days at the most. Thanks god too, every thing was so much worse then back at the Soul Society. Food, disgusting, things actually had a weird taste and smell. Not to mention the fact where she actually had to keep an eye on her sister. She couldn't let her wonder off, or Nori would crack and kill someone. At least everything was easier by the time the actually got to school. They found the person who they were supposed to kill within an hour and they had gotten on the good side of him…well hopefully. Lunch had passed and Aneko had told Nori to go off to find the stripped hatted man, while she stayed in class with Ichigo.

She stood near her seat, standing beside Ichigo again, in the small metal chairs that were barely made for one person to be comfortable in. She looked at him, seeing him still looking out the window. She leaned close to him looking out the same window in the same direction as he was.

"What's so interesting out there…?" She asked politely. Ichigo turned to face her, stopping half way, seeing how close she actually was to his face. "Well, what are you looking at..?" she asked again backing away a little.

"Nothing that concerns you." He said looking back out the window.

"Well, I'm thinking you're waiting for something to happen or someone to appear out there…Am I right..?" She wondered, leaning her back on his desk and her feet propping her up on the back of her heels. Her back facing him, head tilted to the side looking down at him.

"Not even close…" he mumbled.

"Well okay…" She said looking away for a second then looking back at him straight in the eyes. "Did someone close to you die..?" She said. She knew his answer but that feeling she got from just looking into his eyes made feeling of her past come back. The way he was searching out in space for the person to come back, pained her.

"Not exactly." He responded looking back towards Aneko. "But someone left and no one seems to remember her."

"How can no one remember someone…?" she asked. "If a person is important to you, you don't have to worry if other people remember them or not as long as you do." Ichigo nodded weirded out a little that a new girl he had just met would give him advice on some thing totally out of the ordinary and it made her seem like she actually knew what happened the night before, with Rukia leaving and him getting beaten to a pulp. "I mean, I can relate to it." She said letting some of her memories come back to her head for this discussion. "My older brother died, I barely knew him, but I knew someone that loved him very much. And when he died, I could tell that the girl that loved him was searching to find a way to bring him back. Any way possible, in any means and she stills is looking for some way to remember him with out seeing his death every time. It's even painful for me to see her cry every time his name is brought up, but for some reason, my sister doesn't even know he existed, I sure wish she did though, she'd probably be ten times nicer." She smiled, taking away those thoughts of her brother now, even with the short discussion of it, only letting herself remember those things, made her heart ache.

"Yeah it's something like that..." He said standing up pushing the chair away from him. Taking his jacket over his shoulder with his bag and stepping away from Aneko. "You going out for lunch or are you staying here…?" he asked turning around just before exiting the class room.

"Staying here." Aneko said fully sitting on the desk swinging her legs. Ichigo just nodded and walked of into the hallway. Aneko laid down on the desk, her head propped up by her arms, legs up on the desk next to Ichigo's.

She didn't need lunch, no human food, nothing all that much. She could just eat a small lunch and last for a week. Her gigai was ten times more efficient then what Rukia had. It wasn't made by some guy that lived in the human world for sometime. He looked up at the ceiling.

Those memories she had brought back, still in her head. Blood from her brother covering a spot of land, a hollow's dead body slowly decaying on top of her brothers' body, the girl that loved him draining tears from her eyes. Aneko never has cried though, not even when seeing people die…and cry in front of her. Never had let out one tear, with remembering these things just made her head hurt. She sat up, remembering what Shigekuni Yamamoto-sensei told her when her brother had died.

"Feelings of others just get in the way of the job. Shinigami's are just supposed to get their job done, and done with out any failing. If you let your feelings out you will loose your strength, but some of your feelings may power your strength. That's why you wanted to seal your memories of this incident and those of your sister." She repeated his exact words softly to her self. Staring into the blank wall of the boring classroom, not really caring if others heard her, she'd erase their memories of her when her job was competed.


End file.
